You'll Be In My Heart
by Kitkat052692
Summary: Clare is loosing her family, her faith and her mind. And the one person who comes through is surprise to even her. Klare friendship fic.


You'll Be In My Heart.

Clare is loosing her family, her faith and her mind. And the one person who comes through is surprise to even her. Klare friendship fic.

Clare was sitting in the theater all by herself. She had to get away from the outside world. Her life was falling apart and she was powerless to stop it. She looked at her cross necklace. She thought about her life, her family and her faith. It was all she knew, all she could depend on. Now it all seemed like a lie. All of it. Jesus, marriage, staying pure. Clare used to hold these principal up so high, and now? Who cares. She broke off the necklace and threw it across the room and began to cry. Clare didn't know what else to do. If God really loved her, he wouldn't let her family fall apart. She screamed out in pure anger. Cause what else could she do?

KC was walking past the theater with Drew. When he heard the screaming

"Wow those drama kids are loud." Drew laughed and KC smiled and looked in. but found no one, but Clare crying.

"That wasn't the drama kids. That was Clare."

"Clare Edwards?" Drew was shocked. He looked in "She looks upset."

"No duh." KC said "Maybe one of us should go in there and see what's up." KC stated knowing who it should be

"I don't know her well enough." Drew said "Maybe its nothing."

"I know Clare. She wouldn't be freaking out if it was nothing." KC told him "You go I will catch up with you later." he said

"Whatever man." KC opened the door

"The theater's closed." Clare said without looking up. "Please leave." Clare asked

"Fine." Clare recognized the voice. She looked up and saw KC at the door. He had his hand in his pocket

"KC, what are you doing here?"  
"I heard you scream and wanted to see if you were ok." he half smiled

"I am fine." Clare told him. "Really."

"Clare you are the worst liar in the world." he smiled. Clare smiled back and wiped her eyes. As she was wiping her eyes KC saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was broken. He put it in his pocket. He sat down next to her "So tell me what's really up." Clare looked at her ex boyfriend

"You don't really care." Clare said

"Try me." he challenged

"Ok." Clare took a deep breath "My parents are getting divorce." as she spoke, Clare began to cry again.

"Oh Clare." KC said and he sideways hugged her. She sobbed in his shoulder for a bit. When she calmed down KC asked "What happened?"

"They have been fighting for a while and they just decided to get a divorce." she shook her head. As if she couldn't believe it herself.

"I am so sorry." KC said

"Now I feel like everything I have ever believed is just one big lie. Its like, if the people who taught me these values and principals don't believe them, then why should I?"

"What principals and values are you talking about?" KC asked

"Like my purity ring." she held it up so he could see it. "I wanted to save myself for marriage right? For that one person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Right.." KC wasn't sure where Clare was going

"Well what's the point? If marriage doesn't last, why wait for someone you are not gonna be with in a few years." she shook her head "When I was little my mom used to tell me, _" Whenever your feeling scared Clare, just pray and Jesus will help you through it and make it all better."_ Clare let out a sarcastic laughed "When my parents started fighting, I prayed that everything would work out for the best, well that is crap."

"Well, I know it sucks, but how do you know that this isn't for the best?" KC asked

"What do you mean?" Clare asked

"How do you know that this divorce isn't what's best?"

"How could my parents separating good for me?"

"I didn't say good for you, and you didn't say that to God either," he pointed out "Believe me, having your family fall apart can seem like the worst thing ever. I know when I found my parents were separating I felt like someone punched me in the gut. I felt like my mom didn't care enough about me to stay." he said "Now, I see that everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is for the best." he told her "As for your faith, don't give up on it." he told her

"Really why?" Clare asked

"Cause its apart of who you are. You can't escape it, no matter how hard you want to. You just can't. You aren't Clare if you do." he smiled.

"Thanks KC." Clare wiped her eyes again "I really needed this."

"Anytime." he said hugging her again and got up and left. Clare couldn't help but smile. After all KC has done to her and more recently Jenna, she would never would have thought KC would do this. She got up and left. It was Friday, she could take a break from the drama at school and deal with her parents.

…...

KC walked over to Clare's locker and saw she looked a little happier.

"There is the smile I remember." he said "How are you feeling?"  
"A lot better. Again thanks." Clare smiled

"No problem."

"Why did you do it? I mean come through for me?"

"Look just because I was a jerk to you last year doesn't mean I didn't care about you, or care about you. You were always and will always be my best friend." he told her "And when your upset, even I am the reason, it hurts." he said honestly. "I was hoping that we could still be friends?" Clare was speechless, before she spoke KC said "I get it, its weird. I understand. Know that I am here if you need me." the he walked away and then turned back "Oh wait I forgot." he pulled out a little silver cross necklace.

"Where did you find that?" Clare asked

"I found it on the ground. I saw it was broken and my mom works next door to a jewelry store. I asked the guy to fix it."

"Thanks." Clare didn't know what to say she put it back on "I would love to be friends."

"Awesome." he smiled. And hugged her "See you around."

"You too." Clare smiled. Her family may be falling apart, but she wouldn't loose her faith. Or her friends. That was the most important thing to her.


End file.
